Ted Kord (Charlton)
Theodore 'Ted' Kord, is a superhero crime-fighter, that lives in Hub City. This Blue Beetle was published by Charlton Comics during the 60s, until DC bought the rights to all of Charlton's characters (Including Blue Beetle). History Theodore 'Ted' Kord was a former student of Dan Garrett, and they shared some adventures together. But one time, when they was investigating Jarvis Kord, Ted's uncle, they discovered Jarvis plan to create an army of androids, that would bring the people to his hand, and thus making him the ultimate ruler of the Earth. Garrett changed into the Blue Beetle, but was killed in the battle. The dying Garrett passed on the responsability to someone trustworthy; Ted Kord, his student, but was unable to pass on the Scarab to Kord, so Kord designed the special 'Flash Gun', an scarab-shaped aircraft, Called the Bug and developed an acrobatic fighting style, and so was the second Blue Beetle was born. Kord continued to fight crime in Hub City for many years to come. Crisis on Infinite Earths During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Kord was revealed to be living in an infinite Multiverse on the dimension called 'Earth-Four' and was recruited by the Monitor in the fight against the Anti-Monitor and his Shadow-Demons. Kord then discovered that Garrett's Scarab was able to utterly destroy the Shadow-Demons but was sent back when the Moniter discovered that the Scarab couldn't be used as he wished. Powers and Abilites *'Peak Human Strength: '''Ted Kord has, unlike his mentor and the former Blue Beetle; Dan Garret posessed no superhuman abilites, instead swearing off the scarab to fight crime using only wits, physical capabilites and clever gadgets. *'Blue Beetle Scarab: Kord wasn't, unlike Garrett, powered by the Blue Beetle Scarab, but with own martial art-skills and acrobacy. The dying Garrett, was unable to pass on the scarab, Effectively leaving Kord powerless, but during the Crisis of Infinite Earths, Kord gave the scarab a try, but when He discovered that the Scarab didn't work as good with Kord as with Garrett, and only activated when threatend. Kord quickly abandoned the Scarab while was sent off the battle and back home to his own dimension. *'Peak Human Speed: '''Kord, was a fine athlete, though powerless he was still at the ultimate peak of human speed. *'Acrobacy: Kord, is an exceptionally fine athlete and one of the most agile men on his dimension. Kord was a living, human marvel, and was able to avoid single bullets, and usually performed flips to confuse and amaze enemies. Kord was able to leap from roof to roof with ease. *'Peak Human Stamina: '''Kord, has extreme stamina,and can run extremely fast, as well as sprint to a next to superhuman level. *'Smooth-Talking/Wisecracking:' Kord is also known for his smooth wisecracking and lighthearted taunting during the heat of the battle. Kord fashioned this unorthodox way of verbal combat in order to lower the opponent's morale, thus making them less balanced and more suceptible to attacks. Equipment *'BB Gun:' Kord, has a gun that fires light to annoy, or temporarily blind enemies, with a flash of light. The BB Gun, was also known to connect with Kord's scarab-shaped aircraft: The Bug, with a line of rope that Kord, was swinging with and enabling him to crash in through windows, and in that way, suprising unsuspecting criminals. *'Bug: '''Kord, was also known for his scarab-shaped aircraft, that usually went on autopilot during Kord's intervenence in criminals actions. The Bug was filled with almost infinite levels of fuel, thus enabling it to hover in hours, possibly days without having the need to refuel, and without Kord in it. Strength Level Kord was a peak human athlete, matching only Olympic athletes, and was the peak of human limits. Kord had never any superhuman levels of speed, stamina, and strength, and is estimated to being able to carry and lift at least double of his weight. Trivia *The Charlton Comics version of the Blue Beetle was co-created by Steve Ditko, most known as the co-creator of famed Marvel Comics hero Spider-Man, ironically the Blue Beetle ended up in the ownership of Marvel's biggest rival; DC Comics. *As before mentioned, Steve Ditko had a hand in the creation of both Kord and Spider-Man, which can easily be noticed by the similarites of animal theme, a beetle and a spider, the costume design itself, as well as the habit to wisecrack during moments of heat. Category:Blue Beetle